Ovens for food preparation are well-known in prior art. Said ovens comprise a base body forming an oven cavity with a cavity opening for receiving the food to be prepared. In addition, the oven comprises a door for closing the cavity opening. The oven door acts as thermal barrier to keep the heat energy in the cavity during operation of the oven. Typically, oven doors are at least partially transparent in order to enable the user to control the food preparation process within the closed cavity. State of the art ovens comprise a user interface located above the oven door and attached to the oven base body for providing information to the user, e.g. baking temperature, baking period etc.
German patent application DE 10 2011 007 407 A1 discloses a household appliance comprising a LCD display at the household appliance door.